youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Designation/Archive 1
Zatanna is A03. Who do you all think A01 and A02 are? :Catherine Cobert and Snapper Carr. Though, talk pages aren't for this. See here. ― Thailog 00:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Plastic Man Since the other newly initiated league member's designations have been revealed the only one who hasn't been revealed is plastic man. The only number not being used from them if we assume that they were given greater designation Red Tornado who is 16. We can assume Plastic Man's designation is 19. Should this be added? Dtuck010 00:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to propose something similar. Would need a , though. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I think is okay to mention. -- Supermorff (talk) 09:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Rename Should we rename it "Designation numbers"? It's how we refer to it on every article. 00:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Museum confirms Order of first Seven Designations? I do believe we have an in-universe confirmation of the designations of the first 7 leaguers. Not explicitly, but you can see the heroes' symbols arranged in ascending order, from 1 to 7, in this picture: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/jltrophy.jpg Interestingly enough Aquaman's symbol is not a stylized "A", but just a plain circle. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not explicitly. :On another note, which Maestro would that organ belong to? The Batman villain or JLA villain Mad Maestro (or his successor?). Also, not sure on Katana. I already got the others, but your question marks are still eluding me too. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 14:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not a DC Comics guru, that list is culled from your own contributions to the Alienated wiki page, and from the DC Animation Forum (which I suspect you also frequent). However, it seems Mad Maestro is the Justice League villain, so it's likely him as all the other villains on that exhibit with the exception of Dr. Light (Libra, Amazo, Demons Three, Kanjar-Ro, Appelaxians) are League-level threats. :::Maybe the exhibits marked as "??" refer to other League-level threats like Despero, Felix Faust, Crime Syndicate, etc. :::- Edited by 'Zergrinch' - 22:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't want to brag - it wasn't knowing stuff, it was knowing how to look it up. The only thing that required research was what Light's thingy was called. And Light was definitely a League level threat - it wasn't until his lobotomy/mindwipe by Zatanna after the rape of Sue Dibny that he became an incompetent joke ("Identity Crisis" - it's good, but dark). --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 06:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Checked it - the organ has nothing to do with Mad Maestro or Music Meister. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't leave me hanging. What is it? :) - Edited by 'Zergrinch' - 11:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I can't think of any other music-related JLA villains. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Rocket Can we assume since Rocket Joined after Zatana that her designation would be B09? We used the same logic to determine Plastic Man's designation number so it should work here Dtuck010 00:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :With Plas, we had a fixed number of new members, we knew there were no-ones before, and four of five were known. With Rocket... it's obvious, but not as clear cut. I can't recall, but does Greg's post about Zatanna's designation also mention Rocket? --'''[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Impulse So since Impulse is B23 does it mean that he's part of The Team? Because Visitors are A not B... :We don't know yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The Three Leaguers The order in this seems to imply (I know, not explicitly) that Ted = 22, Jeff = 23 and Guy = 24. I wonder if it's deliberate that both BBs are 22. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Let's not add that until it's explicit. Cari1994 (talk) 03:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Order of Designations We have to use the same order that Greg used.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/youngjustice/backstage/interview12.phpIgorF (talk) 16:35, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Marvels Might want to consider adding Mary Bromfield and Freddie Freeman as names somewhere to actually explain who Lt. Marvel and Sgt. Marvel actually are. Took me forever to scour this information up out of the internet :We don't know which is which. (And yeah, it's already asked, we're waiting for a response.) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC)